Turn Of The Tide
by X.Artimis.X
Summary: Kovu wasn't the only cub born to Zira, another named Abasii was aswell. Exiled, tracked, betrayed, and left cold hearted...this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people. Auther Two here.Yeah so i decided to write this story on my own...this would be my third hopefully this one can reach 100 or more like my older stories.I hope you enjoy this one, please review and send me your thoughts and comments.I you think I sounds like shit please tell me and i'll stop taking up your valuable time.

**Summary:** Kovu wasn't the only cub born under Zira and a stray Rogue.Another was.Exiled,teacked,battled, and left heart colded...this is his story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Lion King or it's origional characters, but i do own this plot, and some of my own character that I will add in eventually.

**.:Turn Of The Tide:.**

**Chapter 1: **_Of Hate and Power_

_I'm here...to share with you a story...a story of a cub I knew well.Born under a Father of hatred, and a mother who wanted power. This cub was not born alone.The cub had...a younger brother.He often wished he was never born, or...at least the only one born.Maybe...just maybe...things would have been...different_.

Blackness clouded his unopened eyes.His body Sliding away from his prision.A sticky substance covered his muzzle.His small, heavy head moving slightly trying to remove the thick slime.Something large,and wet to the touch, slid alone his body removing the slime,allowing him to finally breath on his own for the first time.

"Abasii...and my sweet little Kovu," The female said, her voice harsh to the ears.

A sneer formed on her black lips, as her large sandy paw pushed away the whimpering cub known as Abasii.

"Zira!" Growled a male lion. He stood at the entrance, his olive green eyes staring her down.He moved closer, his black claws screeching across the hard,cold, stone floor od the den with his every step,"You will treat each of our newborns with the same respect...your treating Abasii like my parents did me!" He picked up Abasii placing him near his younger brother,Kovu.

"I'm sorry love,it will not happen again," Zira said, letting the cubs drink her warm milk,"Who will be your sucessor? Or have you decided?

"The oldest of my sons...Abasii," Scar said smirking.

Zira flinched, but quickly covered it up. She nuzzed each of her sons.Her ruby eyes looking over each pelt carefully.Kovu,the youngest,would grow to have a dark solid chocolate brown pelt much like Scar.The small tuff of fur on his tail foretold his future mane,black.His eye color still unknown.Her gaze turned to Abasii,the oldest...and future king,His pelt a light chocolate brown, it would be darker as he grew.The tuff on his tail indicated his mane would be a maroon red...like the rogue, his real father.Zira looked closer at his eyes.A small black X lay on his left eye, it black, again like his real father.The X would become clearer as he grew.

A lioness stood at the entrance.She was bulky and appeared to be older, around longer then Zira.

"What do you want!" Growled Zira, she stood staring a hole through the lioness.

"The hunt was unsecessful," She answered, noticing the cubs had been born.

"Liar!" Hissed Zira, Beginning to circle the lioness,"I need food to keep the future King alive!"

"Then go hunt for yourself!" She said, her voice raising.

"Show repect to your queen!" Zira yelled, her mighty paw striking the lioness across the muzzle,"Your not the queen anymore Sarabie! Get out!"

The lioness known as Sarabie shock her head, coming back to her sences. He did as Zira ordered and left.Greeted by another lioness.A younger pale, golden pelted with bright blue eyes. They Left, heading out of sight.

Scar stood at the peak of the pathway leading up to the den.He glared down, taking in the sight of the hyena army, and the small group of lioness gathered at the back of pride rock.Zira stayed near the entrance of the den,lovingly grooming her cubs.

"SARABIE!" His voice rang thought the empty grasslands. Sarabie made his way up the unblocked path.Many hyenas snapped at her, most chuckled there demonic laugh.

"Yes Scar?" She said irritably.

Scar hissed at her tone. "Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their jobs!"

"Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on." she replied calmly.

"No! You're just not looking hard enough!" he replied angrily

"It's over, there is nothing left." Sarabie said, thinking for a moment. "We have only one choice." Sarabie glared at him urgently. "We must leave Pride Rock!"

"We're not going anywhere!" he hissed.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" she yelled angrily.

"Then so be it!"

"You can't do that!" Sarabie growled

"I am the King I can do whatever I want!"

Sarabie glared at him with shock and angry,"If you were HALF the King Mufasa was you would-"

Sarabie couldn't finish, Scar whirled around striking her hard in the face.

"I am TEN TIMES the King Mufasa was!" he roared.

Sarbie landed hard on the ground.She layed there motionless for several long moment.An unknown lion roar made Abasii cry out, as his mother shushed him.A golden pelted male lion stood nuzzling the older lioness.His maroon mane perfectly framing his face.

"Mufasa?" Sarabie asked, weakly.

"No," Scar said, backing away," He's dead!"

"No," The lion said shaking his head slightly,"It's me."

"Simba? You're alive?" Sarabie asked, with joy. "How can that be?"

He just smiled back at her. "It doesn't matter. I'm home."

"Simba!" Scar said, a sound of unexpected and worry entered his voice,"I'm surprised to see you...alive." He glared at his loyal hyena survents.

Simba moved closer, as Scar made him answer a few questions making the lionesses gasp in horror and shock.Scar walked towards Simba, a smirk on his face and blood lust in his eyes.Simba slipped on the cliff, his front two paws holding on for his life.Scar put a paw to his mouth.With a quick flash he sank both paws into simba's making the young lion cry out in pain.

Lightning flashed in the background, setting some dry dead trees near the peak of pride rock on fire.It blazed in the night.

"Zira!" Simba growled.

"You killed him!" She hissed, the thought of scar gone sickened her."You killed Scar!"

"Step done Zira," Simba said, a low growl formed in his voice," I am king now."

"Then I guess I have o choice!" Zira scowled.

"You and your young cubs are hereby banished forth from this pride!" Simba ordered,"Alone with your followers,If any."

Zira growled grabbing Kovu in her mouth as best as possible.Five other lionesses came forth, one grabed the infant Abasii.Two randomly grabbed Nuka and Vitani.As they made there way out of the pride lands...and into the dreaded wastelands known as the outlands.

_The cub i'm telling you about, if you haven't already guessed...is Abasii.As you can see he wasn't loved by his mother,only his father for the reasons of power.Even thought this was true, Abasii never really complained...in the end..it made him stronger.Abasii did wish...that his mother would love him,and care for him as much as she did his brother...but you and I both know...that would never...happen._

**Well what did you think of my story so far? Please send me you thoughts and comments.Your thoughts could affect the future chapters...thats a good thing! Anyways talk at ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Abasii means- _Silent_ _warrior._

Turn of the Tide

Disclaimer- I do not own the Lion King or any of its origional Characters But i do own Abasii

Chapter 2

-As time goes on-

_Ah training day. Banished into the outlands, was nearly the greatest thing that happened to Abasii. Even though there was less food and water. It made him stronger although he didn't know it. Zira had made them start training early, Kovu build both in speed and muscle was hard to beat, and Zira enjoyed the thought of it. Abasii on the other hand, was smaller then his brother but was well built and fast when he was determined to be. The first day of actual speed training happened on this day, it would be a day Abasii would ever forget._

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

- A few months after banishment-

The tree less horizon seemed endless. The light blow of wind picked up several dust ball hurling them into the opened air, sending them dancing as they hit the known sop of sand. Some eventually getting stuff in large holes created by the lack of water produced in the outlands.

Several antelope carcasses lay mangled and torn on the dry earth. A light brown mouse squirred among cracks in the earth looking for something to eat. A small shadow crept closer,it grewlarger with every step.

A small roar filled the air; the mouse looked wide eyed at its attacker. It began to move. The cub's small black claws dug into its fine flesh. It squirmed. Then soon lay motionless in the grasp of the predator. The young cub grabbed the mouse in it's small, strong jaws. Swallowing it hole.

"Abasii!" Came a young, male voice.

Abassi turned his gaze towards the oncoming lion cub. His jaw dropped open as he was sent rolling, the other lion on top of him.

Abasii pushed the darker cub off, while quickly retracting to pinning him down. A wide smirk appeared on his face. As he glared into the cubs dark olive green eyes.

"What do you want Kovu?" Abasii growled letting him up, to him Kovu was not a challenge.

"A challenge!" He growled, beginning to circle Abasii, "A race actually, and this time I will win."

"As you wish Kovu, Just don't cry when I win again," Abasii smirked as he stood in a readied possition.

Zira smirked, while watching from afar. Their time for training was coming closer each day, with each challenge that placed on each other the more the hate deeloped and there muscle build. Soon they would be ready for the extreme training. Zira laughed, her eyes narrowing as she made her way towards her two cubs. They grinned up at her.

"This race will be planted as part of your training. Do well on it for it tests who is better then the other." Zira stated, as she moved towards little Kovu, "Do not worry you will win either way, you're better." She whispered in his small chocolate brown ear before she licked him harshly on the cheek, giving him a small motherly kiss. "Now let your training begin. Go!" She shouted as they ran full speed, Abasii began to lag as Kovu took the lead.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

The dry earth crumbled beneath his small dark chocolate colored paws. His black claws dug ruthlessly into the earth as he gained speed. His eyes narrowed as he seen the small figure of his younger brother ahead of him. Abassi smirked, as he pushed himself harder to catch up to him.

'He's not going to win!' Abasii promised himself, he was gaining ground, 'I will prove to mother i'm better then him.'

Kovu smirked; it quickly turned to a glare, as he looked back not expecting to see his older brother. He unsheathed his claws digging them into the earth kicking up sand, as it flew behind him.

"Give up loser!" Kovu yelled to Abasii, "You're never going to beat me!"

"I did all those other times!" Abassi yelled back to him, as he pulled along side of him.

"It was luck!"

"There is no such thing as 'luck' everything happens for a reason. Admit it I'm faster then you!"

"Never!" Kovu yelled, as he bit downwards at Abasii's paws.

Abasii leaped into the air, not landing smoothly on the ground. He rolled several times before coming to a complete stop.He glanced upwards, his mouth wide, ears back against his head. Pushing himself to his feet he continued running, this time harder and faster.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

The horizon was clear; the sun's hot rays made the ground and sky collide. Zira began to pace hoping, praying Abasii wouldn't win. She would never choose Abasii overKovu to be king even though Scar wished for it to be true. But still Kovu stood in the path of victory to the throne of the kings.

"Where are they?" Zira growled, "Kovu had better be alright, or Abasii will be in for a surprise." Her eyes narrowed into a threatening glare.

"Don't worry mother," Vitani said, as she bounded over rock making her way down towards her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Zira glanced down at her.

"I came to watch my brothers sweat." Vitani answered, her comment made Zira smirk.

A small weak growl echoed across the outlands plain. A small deformed shape appeared.Vitani smiled at the sight of who it was, Zira on the other hand had to squint harder in order to believe what she was seeing. A dark chocolate lion cub, raced towards them.

"Kovu?" Zira questioned, as she squinted harder only to have her eyes widened with truth. "Abasii."

A snear fell on her face as she sat on the hot earth, disappointed with rage and hatred. Kovu finally came into Zira's view. He moved at a very slow pace. Abasii pranced towards his mother. Her cold gaze made him pull away.He won, why was she angry with him? Zira moved towards Kovu, soon realizing he had a very noticeable limp.

"Kovu!" she yelled before running towards him, "My precious child. Abasii what did you do to your brother!"

"Nothing mother!" Abasii protested, his gaze fell down on his brother.

Kovu had a evil smirk plastered on his face, before speaking. "He fought against me, dragging me down from behind mother, I fought back but he bite deeply into my leg, dragging me before releaing me. He then ran to the finish line!" He lied to his mother, taking away the smirk making it seem realistic.

"Abasii," Zira growled before walking closer, her gaze pieced deeply into his eyes.

Zira noticed a strange marking, a black X shape lay over his left eye. She hadn't noticed it but remember faintly back to his birth. She walked towards him, Abasii backing up with every close step she took towards him. Raising her paw into the air, she releassed it harshly letting it crash hard against Abasii.

He rolled several times, his face burned uncontrolably. He burried his face into his paws, trying to open his eyes, but the left refused to open. Finally it opened, blood dripped off his muzzle onto the light red sand, he gazed at the blood soaked earth.

"As queen of the outlands, I exile you." Zira growled, as his horror filled eyes glared up at her, " If you enter these lands again. I will kill you. Toka, Seiua."

Two lioness appeared, standing above them on hugh rocks glancing down waiting for their queens orders. Zira smirked as she saw their shadows appear in front of her.

"Abassi is exiled, if you catch him. Kill him." Zira ordered, as the lionesses smirked ather order.

Abasii began to run, tripping falling to the ground. Quickly he lifted himself, hearing their heavy body crash against the dry earth. His vision was blurred with blood that flowed from his eye, and his paws ached from the race earlier.

Seiua pulled ahead of Toka she snapped at his hind legs. The small cub whimpered, as he kicked up dust letting it fly into the eyes of the female behind him. Zira climed up high onto the rock where the two females once stood Vitani and Kovu at her side. Vitani mummble a faint "Take care my brother, i'll find you again." before her mother picked Kovu up, and they made their way towards their den.

Seiua fell to the ground sand blinding her eyes, Toka gracefully leaped over her landing harshly on her feet as she continued to chase the young cub. The river came closer, he pushed himself at his limits. Leaping into the air, he unsheathed his black claws landing on top of a log that connected the pridelands to the outlands. Abasii's hind legs dangled in the air as he struggled for grip. Toka was getting closer to him. He managed to pull himself up, feeling her heavy weight push down on the log.

Trying not to losse his balance he hurried to the other side. As his feet touched rich, moist soil he didn't stop running. Glancing behind he noticed Seiua and Toka stopped soon turning leaving towards home again to deliver the news. Abasii, still running, was brought to an abrupt stop as he tummbled into a creature. He swung around, a fierce growl deep in his throat.

"Watch where you're going!" he growled, taking a good look at the lion in front of him.

The lion was a female, she had a bright golden pelt, with bright ruby red eyes. He lifted an eyebrow while standing tall. The growl quickly vanished.

"Excuse me?" The female said, while moving towards him." Your the one that bumped into me!"

"So what?" Abasii said, a smirk on his face, "You gonna do something about it?"

"Look! Who do you think you are!" She growled, obviously getting annoyed.

"Abasii," He answered, wishing she wouldn't ask him anything about his home. Increadibly she smiled while moving towards him. She appeared to be about the same as age as he.

"I'm Kiara," She said, still moving closer to him an look in her eye that was sort of attracting.

"Princess of the pridelands." Abasii whispered, he began to move on heading towards the mountians.

"Wait!" Kiara called out, while bounding after him, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere important." He answered harshly.

"Great!" Kiara shouted, he glared at her, "You can stay here then...with me!"

"I don't think so." He spoke calmy.

"Why not, you obviously have no parents and no home! You can live with me and my parents!"

"It wouldn't work!" He yelled his voice raising with each word making her pull away from him. "LookI appreaciate the offer, but I cann't accept it."

"Why..." Kiara moved towards him, noticeing a trickle of blood. "Your wounded!" She moved closer to him whipping the blood away with her paw.

Her gentle touch amazed him, she was the first to ever be nice to him, and yet he was rude to her. 'She will die if she is near me. My anger will gain the best of me. I'm not fit to be around her. She's beautiful, i'll scar her heart forever. It will be better this way.' Abasii thought to himself, knowing that he was also too young to be thinking about a mate.

Kiara rubbed her head under his chin. Purring softly, as she pulled back, licking his cheek softly. "Don't go... "

" I'm sorry." Abassi whispered to her.

He moved towards the mountians, not knowing if he would survive the deadly trip that ly ahead of him. Or if the prideland's lionesses found him it could mean death. He was unawarethatKiara's gaze that was fixed on him. A single tear fell down her muzzle as she watched him leave in the distance.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Please leave a review to tell me what you think of Chapter 2. Also chapter 5 on one heart one love has been updated for those of you who wanted a little romance. Talk atcha laterz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: _Prince of the desert Pride_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Lion King or it's origional characters, but I do however own my characters that I will eventually throw in here and there.

**A/N**: Some people have messaged me about my Characters. I do make them up, and none of the names have any realy meaning but for Abassi. As the story goes along hints will be thrown in as what the meaning really is. If you want to use any of my characters for your stories, please message me.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

_The punishment the cub recieved, he rather enjoyed. No brother to fight with, and no mother to badger at him. His thoughts ran back to his sister, Vitani and his older brother Nuka - who didn't recieve the love and affecting he craved either. Abasii wished he could change it, he swore on his life he would change Nuka's fate and kill Zira and Kovu no matter what; even if they were blood. There was only one problem: Would he have the courage to face the one who brought him in this world, the one he wanted desperately to love him as her own?_

Several months have passed since Abasii's exile. He traveled many miles not looking back, but his mind often drifted bad to the beautiful prideland princess, Kiara. His ribs shown through his dark pelt as the tuff of fur on his forehead stuck to him like glue. His eyes fluttered shut several time, the heat soaked into his fur as his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as an attempt to cool off.

Abasii's paws felt heavy, as if he had stepped into wet cement and it was slowly beginning to harden. As he walked slowly through the desert lands, for the first time he glanced over his shoulder. The blurred vision of only sand lie behind him, nothing more. Everything he ever had was taken from him; he was truely and utterly alone.

His eyes hardened as he growled he glared up at the sky yelling to the heavens above. "I'll kill them. Father I will make you proud that I am your son. I will take revenge against Simba for what he did to you, and kill my brother proving to you my strenghts.Be with me father!" The rolling of thunder growled from the sky as the clouds suddenly grew dark with hatred, and a single light broke through shinning down upon Abasii. He stood tall, showing no fear to this new event which was taking place before his very own hardened blue eyes. The clouds slowly formed into a lion as colour flowed slowly revealing a dark tan pelted lion. A scar lie over his left eye. His gaze was fixed on Abasii, as a smirk crossed his face. He moved from the heavens slowly decending towards his the young cub. The deseased lions black mane flowed around his face, as his hardened olive green eyes warmed at the sight of Abasii.

_"My son, do not be afraid." _The lion spoke as he stood tall infront of Abasii pearing down upon him.

"Fa..father?" Questioned Abasii. He hadn't seen him since in young cub age and even then, he was too young to remember what Scar had looked like.

_"Yes. Abasii, you are the one true king of these lands you are the heir to my throne." _Scar's voice rose as he spoke, he had plans for this cub his will for him to be king was strong no matter what the cost Abasii would rule against Zira's will.

"What about kovu," Abasii narrowed his eyes at the mentioning of his younger brother.

"_I will be with you Abasii_." Scars voice drifted as his figure slowly began to disappear, "_I will be with you."_

"No! Father wait!" Abasii chaced after his fathers fading spirit. Scars last words echoed until it was dead silent, and the young cub was yet alone again.

Abasii stared towards the sky, a new hope filled pride was restored in him. He would carry out his fathers will. The sky lite up again as the dark clouds faded away and the sun was yet again there to torture Abasii. He moved slowly through the desert, as a snapping branch caught his attention.His eyes shot up, glancing in all directions around him. He noticed a large group of trees in one spot as a formation of small rocks were gathered in one area. Getting low to the ground, he stalked his way closer to hear running water. He licked his black lips as he moved slowly towards the trees, and eventually forcing his way through without making a noise. Ahead of him was a light sandy pelted lion cub sitting on a rock in the middle of the pool of water staring at him with a wide smirk.

"What the hell are you looking at!" Abasii growled, he moved into full view getting a close look at this new cub.

His pelt was the colour of beach sand, as the center of his forehead was a dark brown tuff of fur showing the colour of his future mane. His eyes were the color of steal. He laughed slightly as the young cub waded through the water towards the dark cub.

"You're a long ways away from home. What are you doing in desert territory?" the desert cub question with high authority.

Abasii chuckled, as he bent low showing his teeth slightly, "Frightened?"

The cub shook his head slowly laughing, "So, you're a loner eh?"

"Yeah, why do you care?" Abasii growled, planting his ears hard against the back of his head.

"I don't." The desert cub answered abruptly. "If you wish for a home, you can follow me. If you want to starve to death or become a meal to the hyena's who have made a home to this place, be my guest and stay here. Either way, I don't care." The cub brushed past Abasii moving in the direction of his home.

Abasii stood dumbfounded. 'Should I follow? What if he's lying to me? I guess there only one way to find out.' Turning to follow, Abasii smirked as he pawed at the ground to gain ground on the cub a head of him.

They walked for several long hours, at a very slow pace. Although he was very pleased at this, he wasn't to tired to catch up to the cub who didn't seem to be bothered by the heat what so ever. A large rock formation stood in the center of an opened wasteland as several forms of lions came to his sight. Abasii was shockd, seeing a pride of lions he wondered how they could survive in this. The cub lead him down a long stone path and towards the den which was under the rocks. On the ledge above the den a large very light brown lion sat squinting to see the new face of the approching cub.The lionesses seemed interesed as they smiled raiseing their heads from sleep, several began to whisper.

"Naviath," The male lion spoke after several minutes of unbearable silence. "Welcome home, I see you survived the trial of kings."

Abasii cocked his head to one side, Naviath seeing his confusing began to explain without being asked, "Each year, the king sends his cub into the wilderness of the desert. There the cub is on his own. This takes place when the cub is taken from his mother, when he is able to eat meat and drink water. The cub must survive for a month on his own. Most don't survive for they are not taugh how to hunt, you must teach yourself. If a cub doesn't return the scout lionesses are sent to search for the remains. Only the bones are usually found eaten or killed by hyenas. If the cub doesn't survive the queen of the pride must produce a new heir until one does return. It is hard but a worthy trial."

The king nodded, he smiled seeing how mature his only son had grown since the trial. "You are ready my son, to take my place as king when it is time. I am proud to call you my own." A pale brown, almost white lioness stepped out from the den as a warm smile crossed her face, happy to see her son alive and well.

"Naviath." She whispered as she cradled her son purring she licked his cheek lovingly.

"Father," Naviath pushed away from his mothers caring arms turning his gaze onto Abasii. "This cub I found wandering through the desert. He has traveled far and has no pride to call his own. I ask for a request that he is aloud to-" The king held his paw up for silence.

"What is your name young one?" The king questioned.

"Abasii." He answered his tone respectful, bowing to the king of the pride showing he means no threat. He kept his gaze on the king when he stood, although took notice that all the lions and lionesses of this pride were of the same color, all light brown.

The king approved of his gesture. "Where are you from? How long have you been on your own young one?"

Abasii had to think for a moment, choosing his words he answered. "I am a loner born of a rogue mother who abondoned me when food became scarce. I have been on my own for at least a month." His little lie was of truth. Even though he lived in the outlands, he had to hunt his own food and teach himself the basic skills of survival, he also learned from secretly tagging along with the hunters when they went out for a kill.

"Let him stay Ariack, he will be my responsibility." The queen stood forward, she had a soft spot for cubs and always wanted another after Naviaths twin was a still born.

"No, Ashe." The king spoke harshly, "He may be taken in as our new son, but he is from now on Naviaths responsibility."

Naviath grinned happily, as Abasii eyes for the first time in ages lite up with joy. "Thank you, your majesty." The king smiled.

The lionesses walked close to the new comer as they have never seen a lion of such a dark pelt, "Doesn't the heat bother you?"

"My, you must be starving." A leg of zebra was brought to him as he ate happily seeing for the first time in his life a well worth meal. "Thank you." He managed to say between mouthfuls. The lionesses chuckled. He finsihed quickly as Naviath dragged him into the den. The cold air knockd him back as shivers ran violently up his spine. He rather enjoyed the cool air, felt more like his old home. He thanked Naviath for wanting him to stay. The den had several tunnels. Naviath quickly explained them.

"The tunnel to the left contains a a waterfall for bathing and drinking water as well its small but freash water is brought in. The tunnel to my right is where the lionesses of the pride sleep." They walked up a little, Abasii staring in awe, "This right tunnel is where the training ground is. It has a old dead tree there used for strengthing your climbing skills; we will go there tomorrow to train. You are now a prince of the desert and you too will train like me in case I die, you will rule this land." Abasii was confused he had just barely met this cub and yet be was putting full trust in him. What if he lead the pride to disaster after all he was still going to kill his brother no matter what. "That tunnel the single one ahead there. That is where the king, queen and royal cubs sleep.You may travel any where you wish. But don't leave out of sight. You don't yet know these lands. Tomorrow I shall show you.Once you know the lands you will be able to travel anywheres you wish." With that the young prince walked out of the den and into the vast sunshine.

Abasii wandered down the left tunnel, as the sound of running water made him hurry his pace. Ahead was this small waterfall fell, clashing with the still. White mist lifted into the air creating a moist feeling; his eyes were wide with complete wonder. He quickly moved to the waters edge and drank. Lifting his muzzel from the cold waters, he leapt onto a stone which sat in the water. He gazed into it staring at his relection.

'They trust me, what am I to do?' he thought to himself, 'Follow Naviaths rule. No, thats not possible. Maybe I will settle down here, raise a family and start a pride away from this place. What am I thinking, i'm to young to think about starting a family.' He swatted the water as the rippled image expanded. 'I will carry out fathers will, and claim the lands as my own.' His gaze turned cold with hatred, he knew what he had to do, and nothing was going to stop him.

_The desert pride oftered protection and the right type of food and nurishment he needed to survive. He grew older, memorized the lands, nearest escape routes, and knew where the outlands where and the pridelands. He also knew to stay away from the mountian pride. They killed on sight and were strong he stood no chance against a pride of them, not even a single lioness. Abasii grew in size getting older and muscular, his mane began to grow but little did he know the event to come, could claim his life._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

As the months flew by, Abasii and Naviath became close. They often took long walks together sharing life stories. Naviath knew everything about Abasii. Him being exiled from the outlands; his mother being Zira, and about his brother who he wanted desperately to murder in cold blood. Naviath didn't mind listening to these in fact he was interested in hearing about the outlands and about Abasii's family. He listened intently and asked often about his sister, Vitani. Abasii would chuckle and tell everything. His sister was bold, and very strong headed. She could defend herself and knew within her heart what was to be done and when to do it. She too was brainwashed by Zira at a young age, but still there remained a small fraction of her own spirit in there. It just needs to be found.

An older Abasii dug his long, razor like claws into the slippery sand for grip as he raced in the direction of the pridelands. They had the coolest water there, and he often sneaked into their territory hoping to catch little glimpse of the princess, Kiara. Deep in his heart he loved her, he just couldn't find it within his heart to be with her, to place her life in danger and to take her from her home. He wouldn't live on the pridelands. The king wouldn't approve of it. He entered into the border, sneaking quietly through the dense brush of the acacia trees.

He moved closer seeing the rippling waters of the water hole. His tongue brushed over his black lips as he moved towards it dipping his head low. Abasii's tongue gathered several mouthfuls as it ran down his throat. He soon finished staring at his reflection. His mane was growing in fact it was almost complete. It was a dark maroon; little whisks fell over his eyes shading them, the rest combed around his face. His eyes were hardened ocean blue; they never really softened. His dark chocolate pelt was covered with scared scars from battles with hyena's and rogue lions that threatened the desert pride. He was stronger then he ever tough he would be. Several lionesses were attracted to him; his heart still hadn't found the right one. He refused them even though all they really wanted was cubs of their own for the pride was small; it consisted of only seven members, not including Abasii. Most had died of old age over the months he trained and grew.

His mind shot back to his surrounding, he moved around the water pushing his bulky body through the small amounts of bushes there. Abasii crawled his way through, making sure he make little noise seeing what was moving a hundred yards a head of him. He squinted before his eyes flew wide. A lone female from the pridelands moved on her own. She was beautiful. Her yellow-golden pelt shined in the sunlight as she moved gracefully through the grass. He smirked; glancing around noticing no other lions were around. After she was out of sight, he came out of hiding following her trail.

The wind was blowing towards him; he sniffed, her scent strong within its chilly breeze. As Abasii pushed himself farther he noticed a large ledge where he would be able to catch sight of her. He slowly jogged towards it, bending low and using his hard leg muscles to push him onto it. With hawk eyes, he searched the never-ending grasslands for the golden lioness. He continued looking as his eyes caught sight of two lions walking farther on a hill as blazes of fire shot up around them.

"What the-" Abasii gasped, he looked frantically for the lioness, "There setting the pridelands on fire!"

Leaping of the stone he raced towards the fire, but was quickly turned back when stampedes of Zebra's ran towards him. He gritted his teeth as he ran towards a higher hill. The herds ran with sheer terror plastered to their faces. 'I've got to find her.' He promised himself. Suddenly he saw her dragging herself up the side of a large mountain like structure. Turning to leave, Vitani stood behind him along with Nuka.

She smirked, and Nuka chuckled as he spoke, "Enjoying the fire works are we?"

"What are you doing, trying to kill her!" Abasii growled as he tried to push past them but was stopped.

"I know you..." Vitani mumbled, narrowing her eyes trying to recall where she had seen him.

"It's all part of the plan!" Nuka laughed, "Although...I don't know why _I_ can't be the one to save her." He rolled his eyes.

"Nuka." Vitani growled, hoping he would take the hint.

"What plan?" Abasii questioned, "Who's going to save her?"

"Kovu of course." Nuka spoke sarcastically, "He going to use her to get into the pridelands, to kill Simba."

"Nuka!" Vitani snapped. Nuka shut-up his ears flattened to his head, as his flea bitten body shook.

Using this Abasii escaped, running past his sibling not caring if this was the first time in since the exile he had seen them. They were brain washed into doing their mothers will. He caught sight of Kovu standing above the lioness he know knew to be Kiara. Snarling he pushed himself to his limits, leaping from ledge to ledge gaining ground. Kovu turned to face the rival lion. He too had grown. He was smaller then Abasii and his mane was jet black, his eyes an olive green, no scars covered his chocolate brown pelt.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." Abasii's head hung low as he moved towards Kovu. The trees around them burning down quickly.

"Who are you?" Kovu growled, baring his fangs.

"Aw. I'm surprised you don't recognize your own blood." Abasii smirked, pulling his black lips showing bite of fangs.

"Surprised you're alive." Kovu snapped, "Here to spoil my plans, you ruin everything. Maybe that's why mother liked me over you!"

Abasii roared, as he leapt onto Kovu digging his fangs into his mane. Claws pinched at Abasii's stomach as he was eventually thrown off, Kovu leapt into the air. Placing his feet under Kovu's stomache flipping him over the ledge. Kovu roared as he fell, lucky for him the fire hadn't yet reached there and he landed on soft grass.

Abasii moved towards Kiara, it was a miracle she hadn't awakened from the short fight. Grabbing the back of her neck, he managed to pull her onto him where she rested on his back. The burning trees began to fall around them as ashes flew everywhere. He decided this would be a good time to go. He turned to run, only to see a cliff. He turned to descend the mountain, but Kovu blocked it off.

"You will not ruin this plan Abasii!" He roared as he raced towards them.

Glancing from face to water, water seemed the best. Mumbling a quick prayer he leapt from the mountain, Kiara slide from his back as they both soon splashed into the waters below. He moved towards her diving under as she sank. He managed to grab her by the back of the neck dragging her towards land. The dry earth was soaked by the time he had caught his breath. He nuzzled her slightly before looking back to the mountain where Kovu still sat, fire burning fiercely behind him. Her eyes opened, as she coughed up water. Abasii turned his attention to her, as the sound of water was heard behind them. His head snapped to look, Kovu swam angrily towards them.

"Wh-who're you." She pushed herself to her feet, glancing into his Ocean blue eyes. "I know you."

Abasii's head snapped to glance at Kovu. He was closer. He knew Kovu wouldn't hurt the princess, he needed her. "I can't stay." He mumbled as he began to run.

"No!" Kiara called, but was blocked by Kovu.

"He was going to kill you princess." Kovu spoke, "Maybe you should be more careful when hunting." Abasii snarled. He lied within the dark layers of the savannah grass watching. Simba roared as he came within view of Kovu and his only daughter. Kiara confused by everything that happened glanced from face to face as if she didn't recognize any one. Her weary gaze turned to the direction, Abasii crouched lower to the ground as Simba followed her gaze. He growled almost daring to take a step, but changed his mind. He waited a little longer, not wanted to leave but knowing in the back of his mind he had no choice. Simba soon lead the small group back towards pride rock. Abasii watched their forms fade into the distance before he made his way back towards home.

* * *

The harsh journey back to the desert pride was long. His mind drifted back to his brother trying to figure why Kiara had trusted him although he did prove Kovu's theory to be right in the eyes of the princess with the way he took off. His paws dragged in the warm sand as he hurried home. His father would be asking where he was, and why he wasn't with his mother. Abasii usually went along with his mother, Ashe since there were only three lioness hunters and one was currently in training. 

Abasii could see the outlines of the giant rock they called home. Trees surrounded it as shelter now and a small pond expanded from the waterfall inside the cave near the tress which aloud them to grow in the first place. He smiled, as he came to a dead stop before proceeding slowly home. His ears shot up as he walked closer towards home. Something wasn't right. Usually the lands near home are quite. There were no cubs but for Felix, a young male cub born to Maika a huntress; she was pregnant when she first joined the pride. Abasii sniffed the air, before lowering his head seeing three strange prints grounded within the soft beach sand of the desert. He sniffed as a frantic look crossed his face. He raced faster as the sound of a fierce battle grew louder as he neared. Standing at the edge of the forest staring with a look of horror, he watched helplessly as his home, his pride were being taken down, one by one.

"No!!"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**: _Blood Brothers_

Abasii roared as tears flowed into his big blue eyes. His fangs bared as he leaped onto a back of a shaggy male lion digging his fangs into the male that repeatedly attacked his father. The other two attackers looked up from their kill, blood lust creaping into there dull brown eyes as they began to circle around Abasii.

"You should learn to mind your own buisness, young one." The larger of the group growled at him. His pelt was as gray as the mist, completely covered with hardened red scars. His mane was shaggy and a darker shade gray then his body, his underbelly was black as well as the tips of his paws.

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson like we did to all these useless creatures." Came a snickering comment from the smallest male. He carried a crimson pelt, also known as the mountains pelt for only the pride of the mountains had the color as a pelt. His mane a darker shade of crimson red and was as shaggy as the first, unclean and full of dust.

The male stood silent in the center of the mob stared Abasii down. There eyes locked as they stood in a show down, no fear shown, no mercy to spare. His black mane flowed gently in the desert breeze as the dark gray hairs on his pelt lifted slightly before falling into place. His claws slipped out of hiding, showing there full length. His eyes narrowed.

"Brother." the light greys head turned to the darker grey. "Take Tezumak and finish the pride." Abasii stared at him in disbelief before his eyes wandered back to his fathers still body.

Abasii roared, his teeth bared. "You'll need to go through me first." The Dark grey growled lowering his gaze onto Abassi.

"This kids got spunk. To bad you'll have to kill him." He mumbled before leading Tezumak off to search the dens. The light gray male moved closer in on his target, saliva dripped from his fangs like a rabid dog. His long, newly blood stained claws dug into the desert sands. Abasii watched him. He killed many rogues that were of bigger size and stronger then what he was. The male before him was long and slender, built more for speed then a real fight.

There was only one thing on his mind at this point he didn't care if he survived but he needed to protect his family even thought for his father it might already be too late he just hoped and prayed that his mother Ashe, and brother Naviath would still be alive and safe. This was it, the final breath before the attack. Abasii bent low as his attacker charged at him. He unsheathed his long black claws aiming directly for the males face, barely striking the first time and missed the second time around. His opponent was fast. The grey male wrapped his paws around Abasii's head digging his fangs into the young male's neck bitting it raw; Abasii roared with pain. He rolled as the attacker lost his grip, snarling in disguest. Abasii's hind legs pulled up underneath the male pushing him aside as the claws slighly dug into his flesh; he rolled now standing upright. The grey male struggled to regain his footing.

For he first time in his life, Abasii held power. He felt unbeatable. The coldness that was once in this eyes and heart creapt back in as he showed no mercy on his enemy attacking directly at his face and neck. The grey male recieved multiple blows to the face, completely covered with blood as he sturggled to breath. By this time, Tezumak called to the other male as they caught the final round of this scene of terror. Abasii smirked opening his jaws wide he dug them deep into the throat of his enemy crushing his wind pipe.

"Brother!" The yonger grey male called as he ran, claws unsheathed seaking revenge as he roared loudly. Abasii lowered his head a look appearing in his eyes that was never seen before one that would be remember forever. Tezumak also rushed forward wanting a piece of the action. They narrowed in on him two against one, and Abasii's wounds were bad he didn't know if he could make it through this round. He met them head on head as they attacked, quickly pushing the lone desert male to the ground. He felt their teeth dig into his flesh, fire spread through his body as the pain became worse, he roared struggling to attack back but was powerless against there combined strength.

He began to black out, the stronger grey males left paw was pressed against his throat cutting off his air. He blinked several times as black blotches shadowed his view. The weight was lifted off, in the distance he could hear noise. It was unclear to him what it was. _Am I dead? Is that my father and forefathers greeting me here? Why does my body still hurt?_ The noise became clearer, as he coughed greedly sucking in air. He heard a mummble, no a yell. Someone was saying his name. He forced open his eyes seeing the worried face of his brother.

"Abasii! Thank the gods your all right!" Ashe exclaimed as she nuzzled her son, but she soon turned her attention on her fallen husband. She moved to his side crying as she licked his nose whispering for him to wake up. She knew to well in her heart he was gone.

"Where are they!" Abasii struggled to his feet, head moving in all directions seeing only the lions body he killed.

"Abasii. Everything is fine." Navaith answered he stared down at the ground. "Our pride is small, not many survive. One male is over there. " He made the signal with his light beach sound head. Naviath's dark brown mane was covered with blood. "The other was too cowardly. He ran towards the mountians."

The survivors gathered around wondering what was going to happen to their beloved pride. Maika the young hunteress mourned the death of her young cub, Felix, who was still sleeping when the two rogues entered the dens sleeping area. Ashe nuzzled the young lioness reassuring her everything was going to be alright.

Abasii sighed as he walked towards his brother. "Navaith, you must take your father's place as king. We need you."

Navaith shock his head slightly. "Abasii...Lets go for a walk." He stood beginning to walk towards the open desert.

Abasii paused not knowing to follow or refuse to go. He found his mothers strong gaze. She smiled sweetly, nodding her head. He smiled back before bounding after Navaith. They walked for several minutes without talking until they found the cliff over looking the pridelands and the outlands. They sat side by side staring off into the distance. Naviath was the first to break the silence.

"Abasii-"He paused searching deeply for the right words. "I will be king, but I wish not to rule alone. I want you, my brother to join my side and we rule together as a pride of two kings."

Abasii was shocked, he didn't know what to say. "I can't we are not related by blood.Only by the word of your father and mother."

"Abasii, we are one." Navaith continued to stare into the distance a peaceful smile on his black lips. He lifted his left paw, unsheathing a claw from his right and slicing it slightly down the center. He gritted his teeth from the slight pain he felt. "Lets make a promise." Abasii took the hint and did the same with his left paw. "This is our proof that we are blood brothers." They touched paws together before drawing it away. They looked at each other before laughing. "There's no backing out now. We remain loyal to each other, not matter what."

"No matter what we're blood brothers." Abasii whispered to himself liking the title. "Two kings of one land." They both sat in silence watching the sun set in the distance for a short time in happiness. If they only knew, things from now on wouldn't get better but worse.

_Abassi and Navaith truely were brothers. They dreamed of one day everything would become peaceful. With a pride of only six surviving lionessess they were filled with doubt. What they didn't know was Kovu had his own plan, and a heir to the pridelands was on it's way.  
_


End file.
